


happy ending

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, descendants!au, svt as kids of storybook heroes and villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: once upon a time, after all the happily-ever-afters. . .
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy or not, jeonghan _will_ get his ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1  
> "they weren't your true love."  
> "that's something we have in common."

he has never taken anyone here before. 

until now, this hidden cliffside northeast of the enchanted lake was a secret place. a getaway. a forgotten chunk of rock that meant nothing to no one, where he could be alone; pause for a moment, have a single thought just for himself. 

(some will say it's his mother's trademark greed. 

she wanted entire kingdoms to admire her beauty so much that she was willing to _kill_ for it. all he wants is one second alone. he doesn't think it's the  _ fairest _ comparison  _ of them all.)_

sitting on this precarious edge of land, seafoam and soft rocks beneath his feet—if he squints, past the vast sea that separates auradon and the isle of the lost, he can see theisle's skyline.

jeonghan tears his eyes away from the sunny day and the far shadows for a moment to glance at seungcheol; he looks happy as a clam to be here. pleased as punch and grateful as a spoiled-prince-turned-ugly-beast given a second chance at life by way of true love (aka his dad) that jeonghan—once rotten, ruthless, cruel jeonghan, son of the evil queen and once _in_ famous villain kid—trusts him with a  _secret_.

he looks a little giddy, jeonghan thinks—not without endearment. he even looks a little smug.

but just as certain as the sun rising in the east, jeonghan gets that feeling in his stomach—a violent lurching, like the kind he gets when he knows he has docked his boat and burned it on the shores of a mistake.

his gaze is drawn back to the distant dark.

as looming and gloomy and treacherous as the jagged rise and fall of his home's unforgiving cliffs and towering castle ruins are, and however harsh the black and grays of the isle look smushed against auradon's soft blue sky, looking out into the open water and seeing an end to it comforts him.

he needs to know nothing lasts. he needs to know everything ends, even  _this_. flushed cheeks, held hands, kissed wrists. picnic blankets and peanut butter sandwiches and perfect days. he needs to know he can't stay. he needs the earth shaking underneath his feet, the sky breaking apart above him, rain falling ceaseless until the clouds are wrung dry and the sun comes out again.

he needs storm. he needs poison.

but try as he might, no matter how hard he jumps and stomps, this cliff just won't break off the earth. just won't plunge him into the water to be carried back home. try as he might, he can't crack the world open.

seungcheol places a kiss upon his lips, gentle as soft rain on a sunday morning. try as he might, jeonghan can't see this ending.

——

minghao's eyes glow green to ward off the dark, so he can see more than the glistening metal of their bikes and jeonghan's hands, usually so graceful, fumbling in a hurry tounclip his helmet strap. through dragon eyes he got from his mother, he can see everything. every pebble on the rocky soil beneath his leather boots, every star in the sky reflected on the surface of the vast sea before them.

he clips his helmet into place and produces a glowing green flame from the palm of his hand,holds it out towards jeonghan to help him see. 

jeonghan musters a hasty thanks—somehow even more uncharacteristic than the clumsiness and the bead of sweat dripping down the side of his head.

there's so much minghao can say—a few dozen witty quips or a handful of quick remarks. the hallmarks of their friendship. maybe something about stained shirts and helmet hair but he swallows hard, jams seasalt breeze down his dry throat.

"are you sure about this? . . . you know we can't come back." minghao's tone is flat. if he wants to hear one answer, nothing gives him away. he's asking without expectation, without presumption. jeonghan looks at his dearest friend and sees nothing more than his reflection looking back.

and it's a lie. they know if they try hard enough, they can find a way back. the real question makes itself apparent then; a moon coming out as the sun goes down—

_ do you ever want to come back? _

"let's go before the guards come," jeonghan says as he clips his helmet into place and mounts his bike. minghao puts the fire out and does the same.

their bikes rev to life in perfect sync. a noisy choir on a restless night.

"it's okay," minghao says over the roar of the engines, "beasty boy wasn't your true love."

minghao grins; jeonghan guesses it's a kind of assurance. he lets himself believe it, rests his tired bones where minghao has set up a makeshift bed of straw and stone for them, and he gives a small smile back. he tries to forget what he's making his best friend give up.

a castle by the beach with his true love, and a dog. everything minghao has ever wanted. tomorrow, junhui will wake up to an empty bed.jeonghan has seen them together enough to know that this will  _hurt_. junhui will wish for endless slumber—longer, even, than that endured by his mother.

jeonghan blinks a stray tear away, and wills the winds to dry his eyes.

minghao reaches his hand out to perform the spell. to tell jeonghan  _ this is the end now, and tomorrow we can begin again. _

jeonghan clasps their hands together tightly and chants the spell in harmony. enchanting their bikes, riding back home.

gone before sunrise, taken by twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh didnt understand this prompt🧍


End file.
